


lovely in the moonlight

by neocitytoneverland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, author johnny, café owner taeyong, it doesn't mix well, jaemin is a boy with problems who deals with them by being mad, mark is a boy with problems who deals with them by being said, markmin aren't enemies per say but they don't get along, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitytoneverland/pseuds/neocitytoneverland
Summary: a lot of awkward things had happened to mark in his short 20 years of life but having a crush on his best friend's boyfriend might be the one to take the cake so far. though it’s not like he had intended his hands to get sweaty and his heart to beat out of rhythm every time yukhei was around.but that, unfortunately, was the situation he was in. leaving him not only trying to help his boss’ get over his unfortunate crush on the author frequenting their little café but also trying to navigate distancing himself from donghyuck and his boyfriend, without seeming suspicious.mix in the annoying regular, jaemin na, who seemingly has made it his mission to make mark’s job as hard as possible and you get the perfect ingredients for an incoming catastrophe.





	lovely in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people!
> 
> just a week after finishing my last work, I'm back again! and this time, it's something a little different. (〃＾▽＾〃)
> 
> this is my first time writing a fic for this fandom, where johnny and taeyong are not the main focus. I'm also trying to a few other things differently this time around, so we'll see how that one will work out. but I'm sure I myself and you guys will have a great time with this work, too. 
> 
> nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of mine. 
> 
> ☾ warnings: none
> 
> ☾ the story's playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6IbAc8xuze6Emp9UaRpwi5  
-> this time featuring a mix of chill kpop/kindie coffee shop music, coming directly from my heart. like for real, these are some of my favorite songs of all time. also, we're on spotify this time around. 
> 
> ☾ and without further ado, I present you the first chapter of lovely in the moonlight, where we not only get to know mark and friends but also the human catastrophe that is Na Jaemin.

**☾** **chapter 1 ****☽**

_ How did someone like you come to me? If only we could be together right now. How nice would it be. - Trough the Night, IU _

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Lee Mark**

**soulmate:** hyungggg

**soulmate:** mark-hyungie

**me:** what do you want brat

**me:** the hyung only comes out if you need to ask a favor

**soulmate:** well…

**soulmate: **could you ask taeyong-hyung if me and doyoung can switch shifts for tomorrow? yukhei wants to take me out for breakfast

**me:** and you can’t ask him yourself because…?

**soulmate:** well you’re his favorite

**me:** yongie-hyung doesn’t play favorites

**me:** blasphemy

**soulmate:** ???

**soulmate:** well yeah but you’re still closer to him than the rest of us?

**soulmate:** do I need to remind you that you were his first employee? that you spend the most time together outside of work?? you literally are working on a mixtape together, minhyungie

**soulmate: **also, correct me if I’m wrong but did you or did you not spend your whole summer break with hyung

**soulmate:** without texting your best friend even ONCE

**me:** geez hyuck

**me:** I said was SORRY

**soulmate:** & I’m not mad anymore???

**me:** sure lol

**soulmate:** anyways

**soulmate: **can you ask him

**soulmate:** PLEASE

**me:** ok ok

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Lee Mark**

**me: **uhm

**me: **hey

**yongie-hyung:** oh markie!

**yongie-hyung: **do you need anything?

**me:** well… hyuck is asking if doyoung and him can switch shifts for tomorrow

**yongie-hyung:** and he can’t ask me himself?

**me:** he wanted me to do it because I’m your favorite

**yongie-hyung**: well…

**me: **can I ask for an even bigger favor though

**yongie-hyung:** sure

**me:** can doyoung and I switch permanently? please

**yongie-hyung**: mark…

**yongie-hyung: **you need talk to donghyuck and yukhei about how you’re feeling

**yongie-hyung**: this is obviously still eating you up

**me:** hyung I need to stay away

**me: **I’m a danger to their happiness

**yongie-hyung:** no!! hyuck would NEVER think that way about you

**me: **he doesn’t need to

**me: **I’m protecting us both this way

**yongie-hyung:** fine

**yongie-hyung:** I’ll switch your shifts, doyoung asked to work the morning shift for a while now anyways

**yongie-hyung:** but you’re not off the hook, mark lee

**yongie-hyung: **we’ll talk about this

**me:** well… we’ve got enough time on tuesday, don’t we?

**yongie-hyung:** stop being cheeky.

**me:** okay!!

**me:** thank you so much hyung

**me:**

** **

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Lee Mark**

**me:** you guys can switch

**soulmate:** thank youu!!!

**\- Café Cherry Splash** 🍒💦 -

**taeyong: **hey guys

**taeyong:** Donghyuck and Doyoung, you’ll be changing shifts for tomorrow, meaning Doyoung will do the 7am-11am shift and Donghyuck the 11am-3pm shift with me

**taeyong: **Also, due to Doyoungs request Mark and Doyoung will be permanently changing shifts meaning Mark will be on the 11am-3pm shift and Doyoung on the 7am-11am shift on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays

**taeyong: **Mark and I will be doing the 7pm-9pm shift on Tuesdays and Thursdays and donghyuck and doyoung will be on the 3pm-7pm shift

**taeyong: **the rest will stay the same

**taeyong:** that’s our new time table

**taeyong:**

**donghyuck**: permanently???

**donghyuck: **wtf mark

**donghyuck:** taeyong you know I work together with mark the best 

**taeyong**: well doyoungs classes changed

**taeyong**: sometimes you need to take a step back donghyuck

**doyoung**: I’m sorry Hyuck-ah. :(

**donghyuck:**…

**me **I’m sure we’ll be able change it around again next year hyuck

**donghyuck**: fine >:(

**donghyuck:** but I won’t cuddle with taeyong or mark on the next team movie night

**taeyong:** we’ll just cuddle with each other then

**me:** won’t you invite yukhei anyways?

**donghyuck:** you’re right lmao

**donghyuck:** now that we’re talking about it

**donghyuck:** time to get some dick

**xiaojun: **NOBODY needed to know that…

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Lee Mark**

**yongie-hyung:** I’m sorry Minhyung-ah :(

**me: **it’s fine

**me:** I need to get used to that stuff

**me: **No I should be used to that stuff since like half a year ago

**yongie-hyung:** still :(

**Kim Doyoung ↔ Lee Mark**

**me: **thank you, hyung

**doyoung-hyung:** no problem, kid

**☾**

There were only a few truly bad moments in his life Mark was able to remember.  
  
The first one happened when he was five. It was the last day of summer. An unapologetic hot one at that.  
  
And while he was swinging away on the colorful swing set of their neighborhood playground he caught sight of a bird sitting on the branch of a tree.  
  
Curios as his mind was, young Mark decided to try and catch said bird. Swinging higher and higher he eventually sprung down from the swing and was able to fly a little way but then landed on the hard stone path of the playground.  
  
That was the first time he broke one of his bones.  
  
It was also the first time he met Lee Donghyuck.  
  
The younger had been playing with his parents when he saw Mark fly to the ground. Immediately he started to run towards the injured boy since he was a good boy, always helping those in need.  
  
So, while he was busy trying to help a crying Mark calm down, his parents began to search for the older boys mother.  
  
And that beautiful last day of summer ended with their family's in the ER and Donghyuck and Mark in a forever lasting friendship.  
  
The second truly bad moment Mark could remember was more of a bad year.  
  
Freshmen year of high school was the worst.  
  
Not only was he forced to leave his best friend behind since the younger had still a year of middle school left, but it was also around the time Mark first noticed he had a crush on Donghyuck.  
  
His best friend.  
  
And despite knowing there was no way Hyuck would end their friendship over a silly thing like a little crush, Mark never had the courage to come clean about his feelings for the other boy.  
  
By the start of the sophomore year, he was finally able to let go of his feelings. Though some of them still were left lingering until his first year of college.  
  
College. Freshmen year to be exact.  
  
The third bad moment Mark could vividly remember was falling in love with Wong Yukhei.  
  
Mark and Yukhei had met in a mandatory calculus class.  
  
They were able to hit off instantly even if Mark suspected otherwise at first, considering how different their personalities were.  
  
It was the first time he truly felt like he could get over his feelings for his best friend completely.  
  
That was until Yukhei and said best friend met.  
  
Just a week later Yukhei had asked Mark about Donghyuck's favorite flowers. And as he watched Donghyuck's facial expression change as the suddenly shy Chinese boy handed him the bouquet of sunflowers, Mark knew Yukhei's feelings were reciprocated.  
  
And he tried his best to get his friends together despite the tight ache he felt inside his chest every time he had to watch them. But it was fine. As long as Donghyuck was happy, everything was fine.  
  
This also marked the first time Mark was a possible disturbance to that happiness. Which left him with only one solution. He had to distance himself from the couple.  
  
Now, Mark wasn't that big of an asshole. For half a year he tried to stay friends with Hyuck and Yukhei. But he noticed how his mood dimmed when he was around them. How breathing around them grew to be more difficult.  
  
And the summer break he spent with Taeyong, driving down to Jeju Island was the first time Mark felt alright in months.  
  
So he came home with a Sophmore Year Resolution: quietly distancing himself from Lee Donghyuck to keep one Lee Donghyucks happiness intact.  
  
It had been four weeks and Mark had been everything but successful in his mission. Though he didn't share any classes with Yukhei anymore and wouldn't with Donghyuck he still ended up spending most of his free time with his friends.  
  
Until he decided to take matters really into his hands and ask Taeyong to switch shift's so he wouldn't have to work with Donghyuck anymore.  
  
Which brought him on his path to the fourth truly bad moment of his life.  
  
And it all started when he met Na Jaemin.

**☾**  
  
**\- mork lee, wokhey & fullsun ****🦅🐯☀****️ - **

**fullsun: **good morning uglees

**me: **well, that’s always a nice way to be greeted, hyuck-ah

**wokhey**: that’s not what you said about me last night, baby

**me: **okay guys, can we stop being gross

**me:** it’s too early for that shit

**fullsun**: shut it, you have the evening shift and just like one class today

**fullsun**: idk why you’re awake

**me**: I apologize for having a normal fucking sleep schedule

**wokhey:** don’t be mean, broski

**me:**

** **

**fullsun:** you actually took your time and effort into making that?

**me: **well I have the evening shift and barely any classes today

**me:** I have the time :)))

**fullsun:** I feel like you’re in a bad mood

**wokhey:** me too

**wokhey:** what’s going on little dude?

**me: **I’m sorry guys

**me**: It’s nothing, I swear

**me**: just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today I guess

**fullsun**: do you wanna get lunch with us later? before my shift starts, I mean

**me**: I can’t

**me:** I actually do have a few papers I need to work on

**wokhey:** classes barely started

**me: **well, I imagine the life of a health and physical education major to be easy

**me: **what to do you these days? walk around the field for a bit?

**fullsun: **hyung…

**wokhey:** :(

**me: **fuck

**me:** I’m sorry

**me**: I’ll just log off

**me:** I’m feeling a bit under the weather today

**me:** ttyl

**wokhey:** it’s sunny today though?

**fullsun:** leave him be

**fullsun: **he is acting like an asshole anyways

**wokhey:** babe

**wokhey**: you don't mean that

**fullsun: **you’re right

**fullsun**: I just

**fullsun**: idk

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Lee Mark**

**yongie-hyung:** hey markie

**yongie-hyung:** donghyuck-ah said you’re not feeling that well today?

**yongie-hyung**: is everything alright?

**me:** yeah

**me**: I mean no

**me:** I mean I guess

**me:** it’s just, it’s been getting harder and harder to see them act all happy and in love

**me:** and feel so fucking shitty about it

**me**: and I just haven’t been feeling great in general the last couple of days

**yongie-hyung:** did you go to class today? you had your music theory class at 12am right?

**me: **yeah only that

**me:** and I didn’t go

**me:** I didn’t feel like getting up

**me:** I should work on my homework for some other lectures but I have been just laying around all-day

**yongie-hyung:** how are you feeling now? I can do the shift on my own if I need to

**me:** no, I need the money

**yongie-hyung:** mark

**yongie-hyung: **I’d still pay you

**me**: still

**me:** I actually got dressed and ate something already

**me:** I feel like going outside and interacting with people might make it better

**me:** also, we didn’t really see each other yesterday and I wanted to talk to you

**yongie-hyung**: do you have an idea for a song?

**me:** that too

**me**: but I also miss you :(

**yongie-hyung**: minhyung ah

**yongie-hyung:** :(

**yongie-hyung: **okay

**yongie-hyung**: I’m looking forward to seeing you later

**yongie-hyung:** but when you need a break to tell me

**yongie-hyung:** and if everything gets too much you can still leave

**yongie-hyung: **I love you

**me:** I love you to hyungie

**yongie-hyung:** also, dear god, please stop listening to the goblin soundtrack

**yongie-hyung**: you’re only making it worse for yourself

**me:** kim shin deserved better

**yongie-hyung:** whatever you say baby

**me: **okay hyung

**me**: see you later ♥

**yongie-hyung: **see you soon ♥

**yongie-hyung: **I better not see I will go to you like first snow in your recent plays later

**me**: :(

**☾**

"Mark!"  
  
The first thing he spotted when he opened the silvery front door of the cafe was its owner. Taeyong had a bright smile gracing his lips and his recently light blue colored hair was falling into his eyes. It looked so fluffy it almost seemed like a cloud had laid down on his head.

Their Taeyong-hyung was a force to be reckoned with. Mark himself liked to be busy, sometimes putting a little more on his plate than he could handle. But if Mark was bad Taeyong was worse.  
  
Not only owning and managing Cherry Splash but also giving dance lessons at his best friends dance studio frequently and tutoring students in his free time. Rumors were Taeyong was a mystical being. Like a fairy or an elf only there to help out others. It did match with his ethereal looks.  
  
Though Mark knew Taeyong was just as human as the rest of them. The only difference was Taeyong barely slept.  
  
Sometimes the elder's eyes would close involuntarily while he managed the front of the cafe. Their costumers would find that to be cute, cooing at the sight of a sleepy Taeyong.  
  
Mark only worried for his friend. Though he knew the feeling of an insomniac mind plaguing you only to well. The elders lifestyle still wasn‘t healthy though.  
  
Days like these the both of them ended up in the little studio place they shared where they were able to create their music in peace. Moments Mark would never exchange against anything.  
  
Making music with Taeyong felt freeing and was something Mark never wanted to miss.  
  
Seconds later Taeyong had left the counter and was marching towards Mark. His arms were stretched out widely obviously planning to pull the younger in a hug.  
  
Now, Mark wasn't the biggest fan of public display of affection. If this would have been Lucas or Donghyuck he surely would have cringed away.  
  
But Taeyong was different. If Taeyong wants to hug you, you will be hugged. No one refuses a hug from Lee Taeyong. It's like refusing a hug from your mom. Who does that?  
  
So, he pulled the elder in his arms, feeling the smaller body press against his slightly bigger one. Taeyong sighed happily against his collar bone, leaving a kiss on Mark's shoulder before pulling away.  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
If Mark could have put Taeyong in his pocket he would have.  
  
"I missed you too, hyung."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Mark began to nibble on his bottom lip.  
  
"I've been better to be honest."  
  
Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout began to grace his handsome features.  
  
"My poor baby. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea. I also have the cookies you like so much in store. There's usually not a lot of people coming in at this hour anyways."  
  
A warm feeling flew through Mark's body. Even at his lowest the only people who were able to make him feel better were Hyuck and his Yongie-Hyung.  
  
"Not a lot of them but surely one important person, huh?" He couldn't let the chance to tease the other pass away.  
  
But instead of the cute blush that would grace Taeyongs cheeks upon the mention of his crush, Youngho aka Johnny Suh, his frown only deepend.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"What?? Why? Did something happen yesterday? You need to tell me immediately!'  
  
Taeyong sighed.  
  
"Please? It'll make feel better about my problems."  
  
"Fine. But the tea first, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing, Yongie-hyung."

**☾**

“Here you go.” Taeyong handed Mark his cup of tea before joining him, sitting down on the counter next to the younger boy.

After quietly thanking the other Mark began to sip his hot beverage.

A moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard where the soft melodies of Monograms Lucid Dream playing quietly on the radio.

“So, what happened with loverboy?”, the sophomore asked.

They were talking about one of the cafés first regulars. An author with the name of Youngho Suh, though he usually went by his English nickname. Johnny came to the café almost every day, sitting down at the table next to the big windows that gave the most beautiful view of the Han River.

Johnny was not only one of the cafés first regulars, but he was also the man, who the owner of said café had been harboring a crush on for over a year now.

The first time Taeyong and Johnny met, was a little like a typical kdrama scene from an outsider's point of view. Youngho, who had at this point only been served by Mark or Xiaojun, began to lose his footing, the first time he laid eyes own Taeyong.

It was the first and only time Mark had seen John Suh blush. Trying to stutter out his order he nervously wiped his seemingly sweaty hands on his dark blue jeans. The smile he had sent the barista that day was an incredibly fond one. It almost seemed like hearts would be shooting out of Johnny's eyes any second.

Their Yongie-hyung was no different though. The usually very collected man had turned into a puddle the moment the older man had laid his eyes upon him. He, was an equally stuttering mess, watching both of them make fools out of themselves must have been one of the moments in his life, in which Mark felt the most second-hand embarrassment.

Ever since then a frustrating to watch relationship formed between the author and the coffee shop owner. Both of them silently pinning after each other, only being brave enough to watch the other when said other was busy with something else at the given moment.

Soon, bets on how long it would take the two of them to start dating started going around between the café's employees. For a while, it seemed like Doyoung, who had put his money down for around four months seemed to be the one to win.

Until one day. One day, where Johnny didn’t come in alone. He was on a date with a beautiful girl, her long blond locks and her petite frame next to the man seemed like a perfect match.

It also was the day Taeyongs heart broke. Nothing had hurt his ‘kids’, as Taeyong liked to call them, more than seeing their employer so hurt. So, a team bonding movie night was started on that same day and a desperate attempt to cheer Taeyong up soon turned into a team tradition.

The bets stopped even though Johnny never came bringing a partner again. It was only him and his MacBook. For a while, most of them thought it was because one of the baristas had chewed him out for causing that ruckus, but eventually they found had that none of them had said something to the regular.

Though, Taeyong completely stopping to take his orders even when he was around, was a message sent clear enough for Johnny.

Eventually, Taeyong started up taking the author's orders again. But the flirting stopped. The giggling and the pining stopped and the only thing left for a while where the hurt gazes they sent each other.

And then, they started getting closer again but in a strictly platonic way, as Taeyong liked to remind Mark at every chance. Mark hated to see Taeyong hurt anyways.

He watched as Taeyong sighed.

“It’s so silly.”

“Well, it’s bothering you anyways.” Mark put down his cup and then pulled Taeyong a little closer to himself. “C’mon, talking about it will make you feel better.”

“Okay, okay. Yesterday he came and he just… he was so nice. I mean he is always so nice but the way he smiles makes my heart flutter. When he laughs at my jokes my hands get all sweaty and I can’t help but blush when he compliments me.”

“And he still says that cheesy shit every time he comes here?” Admittedly the thought of someone taking their time out of their day to say something nice to you seemed nice to Mark but it also seemed equally cheesy and cringeworthy. Though, he’d never say that in front of Taeyong.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“And you still believe there is no way he feels the same way about you?”

Recently, Johnny had started again with cheesy pick-up lines and never passed up a opportunity to praise Taeyong to heavens. But he had also started talking about another guy to Taeyong, hence why the café owner talked himself into believing Johnny was now in a relationship with said guy, even if the older had never told him that explicitly.

Honestly, everything about these two was frustrating.

“Well, a second later he started to talk about that Jacob guy again…”

The younger sighed even though he could not help but smile a little at the situation.

“Hyung, how often do I have to tell you that his name is Jeffrey? Besides you can just use his Korean name if it’s that difficult for you.”

He watched as the other begun to pout, crossing his arms in front of his soft pastel pink sweater.

“I have no interest in that boyfriend of his anyways.”

“You know that’s a lie.”

“So what? Even it is, I still have no chance with him anyway…”

_Great, Lee Minhyung. Now you made him sad, what a great fucking talk. _

“Wait shouldn’t he be coming in a few?” Mark pointed at the clock.

“You’re right, we should get back to work anyways, the first students will come in after classes end in a couple of minutes anyway.”

Mark and Taeyong jumped down from the counter.

“Can you get the snacks left in the back? I wanna put them on display”, Taeyong muttered while beginning to wipe the counter.

“Sure thing, hyungie.”

“Great. Oh, and also?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Minhyung-ah. We’ll find time to talk about your problems, too.”

Mark threw the other a painted smile.

“Of course.”

**☾**

It was a matter of mere minutes until the door of the cafe opened. A tall man with fluffy brown hair, a long beige coat, some black dress pants and expensive looking shoes stepped in to the room.

Johnny Suh.

The regular Mark's friend, and owner of the fine establishment he was working at, had been harboring a crush on since basically the beginning of time. Or at least it felt like that was the case.

Mark turned towards his friend, a teasing smile on his lips. "There he is, the Romeo to your Juliet."

The look Taeyong sent him was far from amused, rolling his eyes at the youngers antics. "The fact that you said that just proves you have no clue about literature whatsoever."

"Well, I'm not trying to date a author, now am I?"

"Shut it, he is almost here."

Mark nodded. "You're right. I'm gonna wipe down some tables."

Taeyong looked more offended by the minute. "You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

Mark pushed himself between Taeyong and the counter, petting his boss on the shoulder and going to do said task he appointed himself to.

Of course he kept himself in hearing distance, wanting to be able to give their co-workers information about the newest happenings in the JohnYong Operation later on. And besides, the curiosity hadn't killed the cat. Quite yet at least.

Considering everything, after quite a while, the author finally reached the counter. Mark had started watching the two through the corner of his eye while trying to keep his back facing the counter to give them at least a little feeling of privacy.

And though he was only able to look at Taeyong's face he expected Johnny to be sporting the same cheesy smile.

_Ew. Old people and their disgusting little love stories._

"Hi, Johnny. Can I get you your usual?"

Mark saw Johnny shake is head a little. "I'll definitely take a macchiato but I see you have that really complicated carrot cake you wanted to try on display, so I think I'll have that today."

"Huh? Weren't you the one who told me that you don't like that kind of cake just last week?"

"But I like everything you bake! So I really wanna try the cake you put so much effort in."

"That's so sweet of you. I'll bring you your order to your table in a sec." Without even facing Mark knew Taeyong had a cherry-colored blush grazing his beautiful face.

"Alright, thank you, Taeyong-ah."

Just as Mark turned around to go back behind the counter, Johnny turned around again.

"Actually, can you make that two pieces? I wanna take some home for Jaehyunnie as well."

"Sure thing." To any outsider, it would have seemed like a completely normal interaction but Mark saw how the light in Taeyongs eyes dimmed, how the beautiful and kind smile on his friend's lips seemed less genuine and how his smile would probably drop as soon as Johnny turned around.

Mark blew raspberries with his lips, before quickly changing his stand to a more neutral one, greeting the author and walking back besides Taeyong.

_That idiot_, Mark thought while he was packing said second piece of cake in a box so Johnny could take it home.

**☾**

Meeting Na Jaemin was a little like peeling off a band-aid that had been sticking to your skin for too long. A seemingly never-ending pain that hurt like a bitch.

It had been an hour since Johnny had sat down, pulling out his MacBook and beginning to type away furiously, as he’d always do when he was visiting the café. Taeyong had vanished into the storage room after the disaster that was taking the elder's order. He did manage to bring the author his macchiato and carrot cake but Mark had seen the mop of lightly blue hair barely once since then.

Leaving Mark to fend the counter on his own.

One big mistake considering how awkward the music engineering major was. Getting the job at Cherry Splash still seemed like it was more luck than anything else to him.

But Na Jaemin strolling through the front door of said café was probably the result of all the bad karma Mark had collected over his twenty years of life.

Now, at first glance, you might think one would be happy to welcome Na Jaemin in their café. And Mark was happy at first.

Because Na Jaemin was beautiful.

Mark might have had crushes on Yukhei and Donghyuck but in his still very subjective opinion, the only human that could come near Taeyong-Hyungs level of pure beauty was Na Jaemin.

His light brown hair was effortlessly falling around his face, the front of it styled up a little. The big, round glasses he was wearing were framing his face perfectly, bringing a nice focus to his cheekbones. The earring dangling from his left ear was swinging around while the freshmen made his way to the counter. The baggy white jacked with the black t-shirt underneath in combination with black skinny jeans and white doc martens really made the look perfect.

In his left hand, he was holding a copy of Neil deGrasse Tysons’ Astrophysics for People in a Hurry. In his right hand, he was holding his iPhone, which was sporting a dark blue case with stars painted on it. It seemed handmade.

Everything about Na Jaemin was screaming astrology nerd. But also popular jock, that didn’t hang with the jock crowd too often.

To be fair, that weren’t things Mark could tell by looking at the younger. He had seen the freshmen around campus, usually hanging out with the art prodigy Huang Renjun, who Mark assumed made Jaemins phone case, and the handsome pre-med student everyone was talking about, Lee Jeno.

Mark never really cared about other students, but all of the stories Donghyuck had told him over lunch or dinner or breakfast now were playing again in his mind, painting a vivid picture of Na Jaemin.

So, one would expect the Na Jaemin to be a charmer. A gentleman. The perfect guy.

Turns out Na Jaemin was a fucking dickhead all along.

Getting to the counter didn’t take the guy long enough but also felt like a lifetime.

Mark gulped.

“Hey, welcome to what can I get you, what Cherry Splash today?”

…

_Fuck._

_Did I just make an utter fool out of myself in front of the most popular guys at school? _

He pinched himself, hoping it’d help him wake up from this nightmare.

But it wasn’t a nightmare and neither a dream.

Just the sad reality he was living in.

Na Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows before he started laughing.

“No worries, I’m used to make people flustered with my presence alone.”

_Say what?_

Well someone was full of himself, weren’t they?

“No, I was just in thought. Anyways what can I get you?”

Mark began to play a rhythm with his fingers on the counter.

“No need to get feisty, little one.”, Jaemin laughed again before sending a cocky smile his way.

“Little one? You’re barely taller than me. Besides, can I _please_ get your order now? People are waiting.”

Jaemin tsked.

“Are you kidding me? There is only me and the author dude who always chills around at this time in here. Also, can you like to try to smile? Maybe I would have already ordered if the customer service was nicer.”

Slowly, Mark could feel the way his blood began to boil.

_Put on a nice smile, Mark. The customer is always right._

“Okay, I’m sorry. Can I get your order now?”

“Alright, alright little lion cup. Can I please get a venti iced americano, with no added water and four extra shot of espresso?”

“Dude, do you have a death wish?”, Mark blurted out upon the more than weird request of his customer.

“No, but I do wish for you to not judge your customers about their orders.”

Mark laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, sorry dude. I’ll get that to you ask quickly as possible, that’d be 5000₩ won by the way.”

Jaemin pulled out a five thousand won bill. “Here you go, sweetie.”

_Disgusting. _Mark didn’t voice out that thought though since he did not want to start another discussion with the younger boy.

While making his customers drink he ‘accidentally’ forget to add all four of the espresso shots, firmly beliving Jaemin wouldn’t notice the difference and he’d to the freshmen's body a favor by not totally killing it with caffeine in the matter of like three to six years.

Finally, he brought the beverage to the waiting boy. Who, looked ethereal in the warm colors of the autumn sun.

“Here you go.”

Jaemin thanked him mindlessly before taking a sip.

Only to spit out said sip a second later.

_What the fuck._

“What the fuck? I asked for four shots of espresso. There are only two and like half in his!”

Mark felt taking back. Granted he ignored Jaemins order, but he only was trying to do the best for the other's health and the fact that Jaemin noticed the difference was equally impressive as it was worrying. How often was that guy drinking that shit?

He was probably better of not knowing.

Though considering how the other sounded like he was a regular earlier, Mark guessed he could expect to see Na Jaemin more often now, after switching shifts with Doyoung for good.

“I apologize sincerely. I’ll make you another one, four shots of espresso no extra bucks charged. I just thought that I’d do you a favor because that honestly seems like it’s not safe to drink.”

“Well, as I said before, I don’t fucking come here for you to get all judgy about my order. And I don’t plan on coming here again if you fool can’t get the easiest shit right. I can live without you fucking this up again, so just keep the money and keep the drink and do better next time or I’ll talk your little fairy boy manager or something.”

Other’s words about himself were something that unfortunately always hit Mark somewhere deep within himself. But that last part hit somewhere else entirely.

As much as he tried to act like he didn’t care about other people taking the piss on him if anyone was to insult Donghyuck or even worse Taeyong, something snapped in the sophomore.

“I advise you to lose that fucking tone the next time you decide to stroll in here. You can let out your frustrations on me as much as you want but if you feel the need to talk like that about Taeyong-hyung, who by the way owns this fine establishment, I feel like I’d be better off kicking you out and banning you now.”

And then, Mark watched as Na Jaemin scoffed before honest to god rolling his eyes, turning around and strolling out of the café again, a surprising content look on his face, whistling to the melody of IU's Through The Night. 

So, all things considered, Mark concluded the following:

\- The 7pm-9pm shift fucking sucked.

\- The only good the about said shift was Taeyong.

\- Though the prospect of having to watch Taeyong pout about his crush multiple times a day grew less and less attractive by the second.

and finally

\- Na Jaemin was one of the biggest idiots running around campus, an asshole jock who did not deserve anything good and he hoped he'd never have to see that assholes face again.

**☾**

**\- mork lee, wokhey & fullsun ** **🦅🐯☀** **️ -**

**me**: >:(

**wokhey**: mark??

**me:** first of all I’m sorry for being an asshole

**fullsun:** apology accepted

**me:** also, you won’t believe what happened today

**me:** I’m still fuming

**fullsun**: are you alright?

**me:** no

**me:** yes idk

**wokhey**: which one is it??

**me:** I’m mad

**fullsun**: we noticed

**fullsun:** but WHY are you mad?

**me:** Na Jaemin came in today

**fullsun**: na jaemin??? I’m so jealous. did hyung take his order or why are you mad he came into the café?

**wokhey: **who? why are you jealous?

**wokhey:** :(

**fullsun:** puppy :(

**fullsun: **I’ve been telling you guys about him for like a month now! he is also a freshman like me, majoring in astrophysics. he is really smart and charming. plus he always hangs around that art genius huang renjun and that hot pre-med student lee jamo

**wokhey:** jam?

**fullsun:** *jeno, sorry

**wokhey:** oh

**wokhey**: renjun? he is a cutie

**wokhey**: we used to go to the same high school

**fullsun**: uhm?? excuse me?

**me:** excuse ME

**me:** we were talking about my story?? hello??? are you guys still interested in that or would you rather suck each other's dicks?

**wokhey: **I mean…

**me**: wow

**me:** and you wonder why I’m mean to you guys

**me:** maybe actually pay attention to me for once and maybe I’d start enjoying talking to you again

**fullsun:** no

**fullsun:** you’re not being mean because of that, you would have started acting like that when we first started dating if that were the case 

**fullsun**: there is something going on with you and I’m worried

**wokhey**: uhm

**me:** anyways

**fullsun:** mark lee!

**me: **do you wanna hear my story?

**fullsun:** mark-hyung

**me: **donghyuck-ah

**me:** leave it. please. for hyung?

**fullsun:** okay

**fullsun**: I wanna hear your stupid story.

**me:** ♥

**fullsun**: ♥

**wokhey:** ♥

**me:** ew

**fullsun:** go away

**fullsun:** it’s best friend hours rn

**me: **ANYWAYS

**me:** It would have been nice to meet na jaemin

**me:** but

**me:** HE IS THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE ON CAMPUS WTF

**fullsun:** what???

**wokhey:** queß??

**me:** first of all he is so fucking full of himself? like I kinda stuttered over my greeting and he was all like “oh I’m used to making people nervous with my presence”

**me:** LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? how much of a narcissist can you be?

**me: **and then he starts belittling me because of my height? and calls me a lion? and THEN he orders the most fucked up drinkEVER

**me:** some hellspawn coffee with extra shots of espresso, no water or anything. basically the devil's beverage

**me:** and you now DESPITE everything I was feeling nice and decided to save his stupid ass which is why I toned down the coffee a little bit

**me:** but that bitch just spat it out! like I had to clean up that shit after he left. and then goes all high and mighty, saying he wouldn’t come in again because apparently I can’t get even the easiest thing right

**fullsun:** oh wow

**me:** and that’s not even the worst

**wokhey: **why?

**me: **he called taeyongie hyung a little fairy >:( not even as a compliment but as an insult. like sorry, he is open about his sexuality??? sorry he doesn’t condone to what societies standards made you think a man should act like.

**me: **what a homophobic asshole

**wokhey:** I thought he was gay?

**fullsun:** me too but there is no way he is straight

**fullsun:** what a disgusting hetero boy

**fullsun:** he better not be coming in spewing that bullshit when I’m on shift

**me: **>:(

**me: **he should be glad johnny didn’t hear anything, he would have ripped him a new one

**fullsun:** oh, johnny hyung came in today?

**fullsun**: did something happen between him and tyongie hyung?

**me:** oof you won’t believe it

**me: **these idiots are so stupid

**fullsun**: YOU NEED TO TELL ME

**me:** facetime later?

**fullsun**: yess!

**wokhey**: I feel weirdly excluded

**fullsun**: good

**me**: good

**☾**

Wednesday.

12pm.

Turned out to be the most hectic shift Mark ever had. Of course, the morning rush hour was always something exhausting but he never noticed when he was working with Donghyuck, quite honestly.

Not that it was a hassle to work with Taeyong but despite the elder being one of Mark's closet friends and someone who he greatly appreciated, as the actual owner of Cherry Splash he naturally but in more effort into his work and expected the people working with him to do so, too.

Nevertheless, he was the most understanding boss Mark had. He still remembered the geezer who had owned the conscience store Mark had worked at during a lot of summer breaks. The old man had been somehow full of energy, considering his age. And the fact that he was hard of hearing didn't help Mark's case either. Sometimes he had been scared he would lose his hearing before hitting 30.

And as he and Taeyong were sprinting around the little shop, trying to get done with as many customers as quickly as possible there was just one hope he was clinging on to.

_Please. Please. If there is anyone up there answer to my prayers if Jaemin decides to show up now I might actually lose my shit._

But, as it often goes, once you put a thought out there, the more likely it is to happen.

At exactly quarter past 1 pm, the shining door of Cherry Splash opened and a good build guy stepped inside the cafe. The cap and face mask the younger was wearing would normally hide his identity pretty well but during yesterday's encounter the body shape and gestures of Na Jaemin had burned themself into Mark's mind.

He recognized the astrophysics major right away and as he was just about to point him out to Taeyong so the older could take the rude boys order, the other turned towards Mark. Looking equally apologetic and guilty.

"No. Hyung, no. Please, you can't do this to me." The younger practical begged.

"I really have to check up on some things in the office. I'm sorry, Mark-ah but it just quietened down enough for me to quickly take a look. I really owe you one for this."

Mark sighed. "Fine. Go."

It was not like Mark could have uttered something else because soon the object of his nightmares stood before him.

Jaemin was wearing a black leather jacket and the white shirt he was wearing underneath left nothing to imagination. Honestly, paired with his skinny Jean's and sneakers, the look was effortlessly good looking.

Mark felt quite underdressed in his way too big red sweater and black skinny jeans. The round glasses around his face didn't make him look even more attractive like they did with Jaemin but rather nerdier.

The world clearly was an unfair one.

Despite the happenings of the day before, Mark tried his best to optimize his customer service since he was getting paid for his work and did not want to ruin the café's reputation.

"Hey! What can I do for you on this fine Wednesday?" The smile on his face must have not only felt incredibly fake to himself but to Jaemin, too.

Though Mark wasn't feeling to apologetic about that.

"Yeah, can you get my order right this time?"

Okay, fuck being a nice person. This dude clearly had it out for him.

"I don't know. I understand this might be hard for your pea-sized brain but could you repeat the order and put it in a way people who don't have the average IQ of 10, would understand too?"

Jaemin, who looked at Mark with eyes as big as the moon and a slightly opened mouth clearly wasn't expecting something like that.

And instead of getting mad, like Mark had been expecting him to, there was a short moment where it almost seemed like the beginnings of a smile were making his way on Na Jaemins face. But that clearly couldn't have been the case since only seconds later there was already a big frown gracing the youngers features again.

"Do I need to tell your dear little pixie manager about your attitude?"

Mark felt his eyebrows furrow, making him frown just like Jaemin was.

"Dude, I get that you people like have to make their opinions clear like that, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop to referring to Taeyong like that. It is quite offensive."

"People like me?"

Mark sighed.

"Forget it. I'll have your order ready in a minute."

But it seemed like the conversation was not over according to his annoying customer.

Jaemin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter and looking up at Mark curiously. "No, I want to know what my little lion cup meant by that."

Mark cringed before he could try to control his movements. "Don't call me that."

"But the customer is always correct, right? And to me, you look like a adorable little lion cup."

Mark turned around so he could start working on the other's order but not without laughing a little.

"You might be right, but if you continue to act like that I'll just kick you out for harassment anyways."

"That would be very cruel of you considering I'm willing to give you another chance after you butchered my order like that yesterday."

"I think it's more cruel of you to put me through the horror that is taking your order." Mark turned back around, a bitter smile on his face.

He reached for Jaemin‘s cup, slamming it harder on the conter than he should have, pointing towards the beverage.

"Here, enjoy your drink."

Jaemin reached for the cup, taking a careful sip before nodding at the other.

"Well, at least you were able to get it right this time. I'll see you around little lion cup."

Mark mumbled a quiet "Fuck off" to himself.

"What was that?"

"Café Cherry Splash looks forward to greeting you again! Have a good day."

Mark watched Jaemin chuckle before the boy turned around, leaving the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> so. what do you guys think about this one? please do tell me in the comments.
> 
> I'm really glad to be finally able to share this work with you, since it's been ghosting around my head for a while now, and I've been really excited to start writing on it. 
> 
> ☾ And I guess, that's it for this week. I'll see y'all later :) 
> 
> ☾ come talk to me on my tumblr here https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
